


Quiet

by GodOfDemons



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons
Summary: Ludwig did what he thought was right.





	Quiet

Ludwig could not believe what his eyes were seeing, what his ears were hearing. The man in front of him was harassing someone, and it was making his blood boil. No one should be treated like that, everyone in the theater came to watch the movie.

All but one asshole.

“Move over.” Ludwig growled, narrowing his eyes at the man, who glanced back and scoffed as he forcibly put his arm around the girl. Ludwig noticed the person flinch and he leaned forward.

“Move over.” Ludwig said louder, the man continuing the ignore him. He heard a few people asking him to be quiet, but he wasn’t going to lower his voice at this.

He was not going to back down. This was something he was not going to accept.

“Move over.” Ludwig said, his voice probably could be heard from all over the theater. He was going to bring the attention onto that man, the one harassing the poor person. Ludwig stood up, looking down at the man. People usually got intimidated by his large muscles and his accent (he gets told he always sounds angry by his brother).

“Move over!” Ludwig yelled, hoping to scare off the man, and behind him he heard a woman yell at him to be quiet. “He is harassing them!” Ludwig yelled back, and a hush fell over them, and he watched the man stand up and move now that all the attention was on them. Ludwig sat back down, trying to soften his features as he spoke to them.

“Are you okay?” Ludwig asked, the person in front of him nodding.

The movie continued on, and when the credits came around no one got up for some reason. Ludwig always stayed until after the movie to leave so he avoid stepping on popcorn and candy.

When the lights turned on he noticed the person in front of him walk up one row and hug him. It surprised him greatly, but Ludwig hugged back nonetheless.

“Thank you sir.” They said, and Ludwig noticed other people coming over, telling him thank you for what he did.

It made Ludwig feel fuzzy inside, and he nodded, trying not to scare anyone with his size. The brunette that he helped walked with him out of the movie theater, and they talked.

He didn’t seem to mind that Ludwig didn’t talk much, but he stayed with him until they had to part. (Ludwig noticed the accent was Italian, he found it nice to listen to.)

“Oh! Here!” The Italian handed him a piece of paper and smiled before waving goodbye to him and running over to a car where two other people were waiting for him.

Ludwig smiled before looking down at the piece of paper, opening it and feeling fuzzy all over again.

_ Thank you sir for helping me! My name is Feliciano Vargas, and you seem like a really nice person! Here’s my number sir! XXX-XXX-XXXX _

_ I hope to see you again!! _

Ludwig put the number in his phone and went to his car and drove home, thinking of what his brother will think of what happened to him in the theater.

 

Omake

 

“Who was that you walked out with?” Loviano asked as he watched his brother climb into the backseat. They went to two separate movies since Feliciano hated anything remotely scary. Antonio insisted on Jurassic World so he and Toni went there while Feliciano went to watch CoCo.

“Oh! Him! He helped me when a scary man began to harass me!” Lovi and Toni both froze, their eye widening as Lovi turned to face his idiot brother. “He looks really scary but he’s really nice!”

“Idiota! What if he wanted to kidnap you?!”

“But he didn’t! And he’s nice though he’s really quiet!”

“You’re going to die because someone was nice to you and you gave him too much trust!!”

“Wh-What?!”

“Lovi, darling, love of my life, chill. Please, you’re shaking the car.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YRrlrC0onw  
> This is the song that I listened to while writing this one, also, this fic is a bit before One Of These Moments, it's about Germany and Italiy's relationship developing. Also, I will have other ships appear later and some hints at others and some characters and some chatpers through other people's point of views that are in other fics. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (PS, I made this a new series called Moments, hope you enjoy!)


End file.
